Get Over It!
by Daiyakofan
Summary: Two years after the second Diaboromon, the kids are busy. Miyako decides to have a picnic to catch up. Daisuke, doesn't like Hikari and Takeru's close friendship. Miyako gets annoyed. Daiyako, Takari, and mentioning of Taiora, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story, I think it may be a one shot. I'm not sure… I haven't written a fanfic in a while, so please tell me if there are things you don't understand, unless you're not supposed to for a while, haha. Also I use their Japanese names since I've grown accustom to them. R&R please.**

* * *

><p>She gazed out of her window, staring at the beautiful baby blue sky, watching the clouds slowly worm their way in a different direction. She smiled, feeling that the beautiful day was a good sign. A very good one indeed. She moved away from her window, and towards her mirror, for a last check on her attire and hair.<p>

"Today should be good." She nodded, reassuring herself, fixing the part of her hair so it was now even on both sides.

"Miyako-san… Where are we going today?" Poromon asked, wondering why his partner was dressed differently, he thought it was a school day today.

She surely hadn't chosen a formal attire. No, no, that's not Miyako. However, it being usually extremely hot in Japan during the summer time, she had chosen from an array of clothes. She picked out, to wear, short blue jean shorts, a plain black scoop-neck top, and black flip flops.

"Well, it's been awhile since all of the new chosen children have gotten together.. Since middle school, the six of us have been extremely busy. Daisuke is busy with the soccer team, Iori spends more time doing Kendo practice, Hikari and Takeru have been spending an awful lot of time together, probably why Daisuke spends so much time with soccer…" She shook her head, wondering why Daisuke hadn't gotten himself over Hikari yet, she was sure he was. He didn't seem as interested in her as he was when they first met. It kind of annoyed her, then it kind of didn't. Part of her thought it was his fault he felt that way, then the other part, she was sympathetic.

"Miyako-san, what about Ichijouji?" Poromon asked, wondering why she didn't seem to mention the whereabouts of Ken at all.

She had been pushed out of her thoughts the instant the name 'Ichijouji' came into play. Honestly she was still infatuated with the boy. Though, the two have barely spoken since the fight against the reborn Diaboromon. She figured he talked to Daisuke the most. But, she never bothered to ask.

"Ken? I don't really know… He's probably spending time with his parents or something. Since when he was the Digimon Kaiser, to my understanding, he worried them sick.. He probably feels bad." She nodded, that's probably it, she thought. "But don't worry Poromon, he'll probably arrive, like everyone else. I mean, this is the one day we set aside for us to go and have a little fun. It's Sunday! Tomorrow we have to go back to our studies. We need a little fun time right?" Poromon nodded, thinking he probably was too.

"You're right Miyako-san, lets just have fun!"

"Yeah, we're going somewhere were we can just relax and have fun. So all the Digimon can jump around and just get out of their houses." Poromon seemed a little too excited over this. Picnics meant food. Food meant that Miyako would bring food from her family's store. He loved the food she brought over when the kids used to be in elementary school. She gracefully picked up Poromon, motioning towards the door, initiating the "plushy" mode, and her various assortment of snacks.

She opened the door, quickly walking out of her house, telling everyone that was in her home goodbye and that she would be back later tonight. Miyako had planned for everyone to meet near the park that was closest to them all. It was nice, quiet, calm, but not for long once their Digimon arrived. Though, she picked out the perfect spot where their Digimon wouldn't have to be completely quiet.

The overly-bubbly girl made her way, Poromon and snacks in hand, to the park. Upon their arrival she saw Iori, Hikari and Takeru sitting at the picnic table that she figured was the perfect spot. And, of course she was right. Miyako smiled, as she quickly made her way to the picnic table.

"Hey guys! Sorry if I got here too late.. Even though I made plans for this." She smiled, then mumbled the last portion of her sentence, setting her snacks down on the table, as Poromon jumped out of Miyako's arms, and onto the table, staring at the various snacks placed about the table.

"No, I got here early because Upamon was getting tired of being inside all of the time." He motioned his head in the direction that Upamon and Patamon were playing. Miyako giggled.

"Those two seem to get along really well.. Oh, hey guys, have any of you heard from Ken-chan? I haven't in a while…" The three seemed puzzled by her question, and judging by their looks, that they hadn't heard from Ken either. Miyako simply sighed, "…What about Daisuke?"

"He said he'd be a little late, he was in the middle of a practice game." Iori spoke up, since the whole Takeru and Hikari getting close thing, made him distance himself from the group. Though, the two were completely oblivious to Daisuke being upset over this, that or they just simply did not care. They weren't dating, after all. Well, by the looks of things, they may as well be.

"Oh, alright. I hope he arrives though, Ken too.." She trailed off, as Poromon flew off to join Upamon and Patamon. She and Iori usually thought the same thing sometimes. Though, unlike Miyako, Iori usually was more calm about it. He was still surprised she wasn't freaking out about Ken though. She sat down next to Iori on the picnic table seat, watching the three Digimon play, a saddened look creeping it's way on her once smiling face.

"Miyako-chan, don't get yourself down! I'm sure they will come!" Hikari smiled, finally speaking up from her conversation with Takeru. Miyako and Hikari had become close during their Digital World adventures. So it felt a little soothing to hear from her again.

"Yeah! You're right!" She smiled, fixing her glasses, trying to show her best face for when they DID arrive.

Surely enough, within the next fifteen minutes, all you could hear from the distance was, "Sorry I'm late!" The four chosen children perked their heads in the direction of the noise. The next thing they saw was the running of the messy haired goggle boy, minus the goggles, with his Digimon partner, Chibimon. He was still in his soccer garb, obviously finished his practice game. It was a mystery as to why he was still running, but nonetheless they, Miyako in particular, were happy he decided to come. Daisuke came to a screeching halt, as Chibimon hopped out of his arms, allowing Daisuke to catch his breath.

"…I ran even…though, I just finished… a game." He said, more like thinking aloud, sitting down on the ground, trying to speak in a full sentence without feeling like he could die. He hadn't taken the time to take in all of his surroundings. Naturally the first thing he noticed was Hikari and Takeru being extremely close. He shot Takeru a mental glare, still quite annoyed that he took HIS girl. He felt like making fun of Takeru, but he learned from past experiences that Hikari wouldn't like that, and that would just ruin his mood. Instead, Daisuke stood up, sighing softly to himself. 'Damnit, Daisuke, why couldn't you have just YELLED at him?' His thoughts seemed to make him even more angry, as he clenched his fists, about to just downright strike the blonde haired boy. Iori looked over in Daisuke's direction, wondering if he was okay. Miyako however, turned away from the now four playful Digimon, as she stood up, wondering if he was worse than she had expected.

"Um, hey I'm going to talk to Daisuke about where Ken-chan might be!" She smiled, standing up, grabbing Daisuke's arm, shocking the boy, as she dragged him to another area of the park.

"Miyako? What are you doing?" Daisuke whined, wondering why his purple haired friend was dragging him to another location. Did she notice?

Miyako dragged an annoyed Daisuke to a secluded area of the park. She had let him go, and crossed her arms, staring at him, concerned.

"Miyako, what is the meaning of this?" Daisuke repeated his question from before, hoping to get an answer, THIS time. Miyako sighed softly, not wanting to have to say this.

"Daisuke, you need to get over Hikari-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Turns out this won't be a one-shot after all. Haha. I want to continue this story… so any suggestions on how to make this better or anything please R&amp;R. It would be appreciated. I might start writing Chapter 2 once I get at least two reviews. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy, and please, R&R! I'd like to keep writing this story till the very end.**

**A/N: **I didn't think I'd have to say this, but please don't be rude when you R&R. By rude I mean… well look at one of my reviews and you'll understand. I don't mind critiques, in fact I encourage them.

**A/N 2: **Rewrote the ending to the chapter... it felt a little odd. Thanks FireFairy219!

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke you NEED to get over Hikari-chan.<em>

Those words rang through his ears like nails on a chalk board. He stood there, completely dumbfounded, wondering why Miyako had to bring it up at a time like this. Daisuke stared at the ground, confused. Why did she care? Surely he didn't want her of all people discussing his love life, or lack thereof, with him. He thought he was sheltering himself enough, he thought it wasn't obvious that he still loved her.

"Daisuke?"

He looked up at her, frowning. _Why did she have to ask me that? Why couldn't she have just been Miyako and slapped me or something. I don't want to discuss this… with… with her!_ He stared back at the ground, not wanting to answer her. His thoughts were clouded, he couldn't think straight.

"Daisuke, will you freaking answer me you stupid idiot!" Miyako yelled, starting to let her angry side get the best of her. Tired of waiting, she rose her hand, swiftly smacking Daisuke square in the face, with the hopes that would snap him out of his deep, deep, thoughts, giving her an answer, or something!

He jolted, looking in her direction, a frown still painted on his face, but now with a red mark. "Miyako, could you just please leave me the hell alone for once? I don't want to talk about why I'm not over her. I want to be left alone, right now. I get you're concerned, but this is NOT any of your goddamned business, Miyako. I'd rather sulk by myself, than talk about it." He finally spoke up, and Miyako was shocked. She hadn't expected such an answer from him, he usually would be all "whatever, who cares!", but for once, he actually got the guts to stand up for himself, and that was one of the many 'firsts' for Daisuke Motomiya.

Instead of doing what he had requested, naturally Miyako would only make things worse, with or without realizing it. She had done so since they were in elementary school. "Daisuke, you _idiot_. So you'd rather sit here and cry your stupid self to sleep instead of finding a NEW girl, that doesn't have any affiliations with a guy, in the boyfriend matter. You'd rather sit here and weep, and shut everyone out? Go ahead, but when you actually need me, I won't be here." She said, tears trailing down her face, she didn't know why she was crying, but she usually couldn't control it, it just happened. "Ever. So drown yourself in tears, don't ever be happy anymore, why? Because Hikari-chan is practically with Takeru. She has zero interest in you, and she never will. She ONLY thinks of you as a friend, and not as boyfriend material. I said you NEED to get over her for a reason. It's practically making you over work so you don't have to be around her or Takeru. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Daisuke shot a glare at her, a piercing one. If looks could kill, Miyako would have been dead minutes ago. He didn't give a damn that she was crying, in fact he thought it was downright annoying when she started crying. _Damn crybaby._ He always thought, and every once in a great while he'd tell her that, but it only made things worse. He had learned through out the years that he shouldn't say anything rude to her. But it wasn't fair, she could badmouth him, but if he said anything to her, oooh boy, he was in a rude awakening. He often wondered if Miyako was a subspecies of women. The overly emotional really bugged him sometimes.

"And like Ken has _any_ interest in YOU? Get real, why would he like an overly emotional girl like you? Someone that always cries, whines, complains and bitches all of the time. I wouldn't like you if you were the LAST woman on the planet! I'd rather turn gay and marry a man. But since that's not the case, fortunately, I don't have to do that. And I'm not making myself work too hard. I just have a sudden interest to play soccer more. I want to be better like Taichi and Ken, is that a _problem_? Or is the problem that you're jealous that Ken and I are so close? Get over yourself, Miyako. I'm tired of your goddamned bickering!" Daisuke screaming the last two sentences, a little bit louder than he had anticipated. All he did was glare at her, wondering why once sentence had upset him so much. It bothered him, but instead of talking to her nicely, he screamed at her. Sure he felt bad, but he also felt that Miyako deserved it from time to time. Trying to pry into his life. No, you never do that with Motomiya Daisuke. Ever. Or there will be consequences.

Miyako just stood there. That's all the girl felt she could manage to do at the current moment. She was hurt, really hurt. She was used to her fights with Daisuke. But, this… this had gotten out of hand. She wanted to just make her usual come back, but she couldn't find the courage inside her to yell at him again. Tears continued to fall from her face. Did Ken really have zero interest in her? He always seemed like… _Stop, Miyako, you're only going to make yourself feel ten times worse!_ She blinked herself out of her thoughts, trying to not think about Ichijouji Ken. She liked him, though, she did like him when he was the Digimon Kaiser. However, when he became 'good', in terms of, he wasn't the Kaiser anymore, and he had just gotten his Wormmon back. She was one of the first people to accept him back into her heart, maybe more than she should have. He probably just thought of her as a friend, that's all.

But he was surely better than Daisuke of all people. He was the selfless jerk that had just yelled at her! She was only trying to help her friend, but of course, it back fired. Daisuke could never just listen, without screaming of course. How was that the quality of a good leader? Miyako sure thought it wasn't. She wiped her tears, finally being able to speak up, if just for a little bit.

"…S-So what if Ken doesn't like me? At least I can take it better than you can. I don't sulk over him every waking moment. I appreciate him for what he does, and what kind of person he is. You never appreciate Hikari for what she does!" Daisuke was a little shocked, _Was that true? No! I appreciated her for the things she did for all of us!_, "You're a selfish jerk, that doesn't care about anyone but yourself. All you care about is how things benefit you. That's _all_. Am I right? Of course I'm right because you would never admit to anyone how selfish you are. No wonder why Hikari preferred Takeru over you. They've known each other forever, Takeru is sweet, kind and a far better leader than you ever were," That of course wasn't true, but like most women, they speak usually without thinking. He was an excellent leader when all of the kids had to go to different parts of the world to stop the lost Digimon from ruining cities and their surroundings. Why was he so irrational sometimes? "and you're just …annoying, I'm so sick of it!" She badly wanted to say _just freaking LEAVE!_ but she didn't want that. She was afraid that he would leave, and not come back. Her emotions were so conflicting sometimes.

All he could think of what, why is this chick, yelling at me, telling me what to do? Why didn't she just leave him alone, like he asked. He knew he wasn't nice about it, but why couldn't she have just walked away, and joined them. Just left him alone. Why?

Miyako started to cry again, realizing what she had just said, but having no intentions on making the situation worse. She had already done enough damage, she had figured; why make things worse?

Daisuke on the other hand, was anticipating another one of her lectures. He decided to wait a few minutes before speaking up, once again, probably just going to add on to the already tense atmosphere.

"I really wish you'd quit comparing me to Takeru, and how she chose him over me. It's bad enough to know that, I don't need you telling me that, Miyako." He said, trying to keep his composure, trying to remain calm. And boy, was he trying his hardest. "I wish you'd stop treating me like a child, I get that you're 'smart' and whatnot, but just …stop it." Daisuke sighed, sitting down on one of the many benches of the park, still sitting across from where Miyako was, not wanting to be too close to her. Of course it was because he was angry. He had a long day of soccer practice. He just wanted to settle down for the day, and eat and have fun with the Digimon, trying his best to ignore Takeru and Hikari. But no, because of Miyako he can't do that now. Now all he had on his mind was how he could calmly, or not, handle this situation.

Miyako, however, wasn't thinking about the fact that she had just yelled at him, or the reason why. It was about Ken. She was intending to ask Daisuke where he was.. But that hadn't come into play yet because of their bickering. They had left the three a while ago. Since they hadn't come to look for them, maybe they didn't care or notice. Iori probably noticed though, he was very observant. Now she was just getting off topic… She needed to know where Ken was, she wanted to talk to him. Usually when they talked she felt at peace. She hoped that he was just on vacation or something. Their school schedules ran differently. He did get out earlier than most schools since he went to one that was so prestigious, though he had lost most of his smarts when he stopped being the Kaiser. She shook her head, like she usually did when she tried snapping herself out of her thoughts. She sighed a little, before looking up at Daisuke, who too, was staring at the ground, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Daisuke… we should get back so we don't worry the others." She said softly, quite a big contrast from her screaming tone of voice.

Daisuke blinked, drawn away from his thoughts, as he looked up too, in Miyako's direction, "Yeah…I suppose we should." He nodded, in agreement as they both slowly stood up. He allowed Miyako to go on ahead, since he honestly did not want to be anywhere near her at the moment. He was hungry though, and he didn't bring anything with him due to soccer practice. He didn't even think about trying to go to the store to get anything. He stared at Miyako from behind, she was obviously drowned in her thoughts again. He wanted to know what was bugging her this time, since something always seemed too.

"Daisuke?"

"..Hm?"

Miyako paused for a second, trying to find the words to make her question come out the way she intended too.

"Do you know where Ken is…? I haven't heard from him in awhile and.." She trailed off, it was obvious to him that she was worried about him. Daisuke smiled a little, trying to brighten up the mood, even if it was just for a bit.

"Yeah, Miyako, don't worry, he's alright. He has been busy with studies.. And all." Daisuke said, even though he wasn't completely sure himself. "I'll try calling him later alright?" He said, trying to cheer her up a little, as the two made their way back to the others.

Miyako didn't turn around or anything when she spoke, "I hope so." She hoped he wasn't in any danger or anything, she was sure that Wormmon would keep him safe. That Digimon did love him dearly, and he was very loyal to Ken.

"…Yeah, so… just stop worrying like you always do." Daisuke mumbled in a voice only she could hear, his hands now in his soccer shorts pockets, as he kicked at the ground a little. It seemed like he would start kicking one of the rocks to play soccer with. He was really devoted of course.

Miyako smiled lightly, though Daisuke wasn't able to see it. She mumbled a "thanks", and it made her feel a little better, actually.

After about two minutes of silence, the two chosen children made it back to the other three, wait, no, there was another. Miyako mentally counted _Iori, Takeru, Hikari, Ken… Wait, Ken? When did Ken-chan get here…? How long has he been here? Why didn't Iori try to come find me to tell me this great news?_ The glasses girl was practically going dizzy over the fact that she was just worried about his well-being and now…Ken! Here in the flesh.

Daisuke blinked, noticing that Ken was there too. He was about to speak up then Miyako did, of course. "Oh, Ken! When…when did you get here?" She smiled, a little flustered as she walked towards Ken, sitting down next to him. Of course Daisuke thought this was strange, he didn't really care for the one-sided love, since that's how he's been feeling for the past few years. Daisuke sighed, plopping down next to Chibimon and Minomon. They had become close, almost like brothers since they Jogress Digivolved into Paildramon a while back. He had occasionally looked back at Ken and Miyako. Ken seemed a little uncomfortable, but he usually was around Miyako.

However, due to Ken's absence he had to explain to Miyako, and the rest of the group, that he had been over worked with studies, and due to his school getting out for summer a month earlier, his parents decided to take a small family vacation, to just relax. Miyako nodded, listening carefully, as if the whole shouting thing never happened. Occasionally Daisuke had glanced back at the two. He shook his head.

_Miyako, you're only going to get yourself hurt, you idiot.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: **I didn't know what to do to bring Ken back, I hope this isn't silly or anything. But he's in this story for a reason, you'll just have to wait! I also hope I didn't end the chapter funny.. But since it's summer I could easily write the chapters to this story. R&R! If you have any questions feel free to ask them in the review and I'll answer them in my next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour or two, Takeru, Hikari, Iori and their Digimon had left the park. That only left Daisuke, Miyako and Ken. The goggle headed boy was still messing with his Digimon, trying as hard as he could to distract himself. He still wasn't too happy about the yelling earlier, but decided it was best to shrug it off. Most of what he said, and even though, were in the heat of the moment. He wanted to apologize, but he knew all she come up with is a '_Daisuke, you're such a wimp'_, or something around that. Lord knows he disliked being called a wimp.

"Daisuke." Chibimon whined.

"…What?"

"Daisuke, you've been throwing me in the air for ten minutes… I'm tired." Chibimon whined again, as Daisuke muttered a sorry as he put his blue partner down on the ground. Minomon wormed his way over to Ken, as Poromon did the same to Miyako.

"Ken-chan, it's getting late outside.. And you live further away from the park than everyone else." Minomon said in his soft voice, looking at the sky, it wasn't quite night, but it was really getting close. Ken nodded in response, as he stood up, Minomon jumping onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, my parents might be worried if I stayed out too late without calling them." Said the one-time genius boy. "Sorry! I know you guys aren't out of school yet and-"

"Don't worry about it!" Miyako chimed in, her smile bigger than before, if that was even possible. She giggled softly to herself, as the thought of her skipping school to go hang out with Ken entered her vast cloud of thoughts. However they quickly skipped away, knowing that she couldn't skip school for anything. Her parents didn't exactly care for her studies, but she did. College was important. "…Um, we all can hang out once we get out in two weeks."

"That sounds… great!" Ken said, with a forced smile. It's not like he _disliked_ Miyako, he didn't think she was annoying either. Hell, she saved him a few times from himself in the Digital World. She encouraged him to join the others, along with Daisuke. She was considered his best female friend. But that's just it, only a _friend_. Nothing else, she was on the same terms as Daisuke in that matter. He wasn't completely clueless, after all. He was a genius at some point, and he still maintained some of that expectation.

Daisuke stood up as Chibimon jumped onto his head, turning around to the two. "I think I'm just gonna head out now, and yeah, Ken, we can hang out some time this summer." He smiled a little, trying to not worry Ken. It wasn't his fault that any of this was happening. He had just come back from vacation, he didn't need drama. Ken nodded, as he started walking off in the opposite direction, to his home.

Miyako blinked, a little confused, but decided that they had shared enough hateful words today. Tomorrow was another day, she could ask him what was bothering him tomorrow. She smiled, calling Poromon to her as the giddy Digimon jumped into her arms. "Lets go!" She said before running past Daisuke towards her apartment complex, that she shared with Iori and Takeru.

Daisuke watched her walk past him for a while before he decided to start walking as well. "Hey, Chibimon." Chibimon jumped into his arms so he could communicate with his partner better.

"Yes?"

"..Never mind, it's nothing." Daisuke smiled, patting his blue friend softly on the head. After a few minutes he had reached his home. He sighed, lazily opening the door, much to the dismay of his older sister, Jun. As she opened her mouth to speak, Daisuke interrupted her with a "Leave me alone", then walked to his room, slightly slamming the door, obviously a sign he wasn't too happy.

Almost immediately as he entered his room, he changed his clothes, to a more comfortable sleeping set. He had been in his soccer garb all day, he needed something fresh. He thought about taking a shower, but he was just too exhausted to bother getting up again as he sat down on his bed.

Usually bedtime was a time for sleeping, because well it _is_ Daisuke. However, thoughts just seemed to fog up his already busy mind. Between the fight with him and Miyako, the whole Ken thing….then Hikari. He did not want to even think about her. She's the reason he's been upset for a while. He didn't want to like her anymore, it was too darn painful.

_Hikari, why can't you see that I'm better than Takeru? I'd treat you right… And come to you when you're upset. Make you smile. You're beautiful when you smile…_

He sighed softly, something he had been doing all day. Normally he wasn't big on being depressed more than he had too, but she had hurt him more than she may have even realized. The poor boy would try to talk to her, but usually he noticed Hikari was with Takeru. He didn't want him around, at all. Daisuke just simply did not like their relationship at all. He was, of course, very jealous.

After an hour of pondering about the whole situation, he decided that he needed sleep. Maybe sleep would help him think clearly and not have him so depressed all the time.

* * *

><p>Miyako on the other hand, was extremely bubbly, more than normal, when she had arrived at home. It seemed the events of earlier were completely erased from her mind, minus Ken. Oh, Ken. She adored him. Sadly, she didn't realized that he had only accepted her as a friend. Nothing less, nothing more.<p>

"Oh, Poromon, I'm so happy!" Miyako smiled, even though Poromon wouldn't exactly understand the whole love concept very well.

"Why, Miyako-san?" Poromon cocked his head to the side, even though he was just a head.

"…I really love him. I really do." Miyako giggled, diving into her bed, hugging her pillow, hugging it to her chest. This girl was a little too happy for her own good. Poromon jumped onto her bed, or flew, actually. He was so confused as to what 'love' was. He knew that it was one of the many emotions of a human. Emotions which Miyako had expressed on a daily basis. Though, he did know that Miyako was obviously talking about Ken.

"Why do you 'love' him, Miyako-san?" The curious bird-like creature asked his partner.

Miyako smiled sweetly, closing her eyes, as if she was drowning in her own happy thoughts. "He's just… so amazing. Smart. Sweet. Considerate. The total opposite of Daisuke.." She sighed happily, as she relaxed on her back.

"Miyako-san, it's been a long day," Poromon yawned, as he plopped down on his little dog-like bed. "Let's just go to sleep.."

"Yeah, let's go to sleep.." Miyako smiled, taking off her glasses, setting them down on her nightstand, pulling the bed sheets over her, drifting off to sleep, soundly.

The very next morning, there was school. Everyone was still in session other than Ken. Miyako had awakened at nearly the crack of dawn. She was overly excited. It was sad.

Poromon wanted to sleep in longer, since he didn't have to get ready for school like Miyako did, but her constant happy giggles forced him to wake up anyway.

"Miyako-san…. Could I please sleep in a BIT longer?" He frowned, covering his eyes with his wings.

"I'm sorry Poromon, I'm just… too happy!" She giggled, fixing the hem of her skirt, completely dressed for school, even though she did not have to be there for another thirty minutes.

"It's alright." He mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

Miyako sat down on her bed, opening her D-Terminal. Since Ken was off for today, unlike her, she figured she could talk to him while she waited for school to start.

_Hello Ken-chan, how are you today?_

"And, send." She closed her D-Terminal, awaiting a response.

* * *

><p>Daisuke on the other hand, never woke up till it was almost time to go to school. He always sloppily put on his uniform, he didn't care too much.<p>

Today wasn't any different, other than the fact that he really did not care to go to school today. School meant he had to see Hikari. Which meant he would have to see Takeru AND Hikari together.

He would rather not have to deal with that any longer.

But he couldn't transfer because his parents already think he's stupid enough, they wouldn't care hardly at all to transfer him. He also did not like the idea of walking forever.

Odaiba Junior High was the closest thing to his house, it only took five minutes for him to walk to the school.

Even Chibimon woke up before his raggedy headed partner. "Daisuke…" He mumbled, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Daisuke! You need to get ready for school!" He yawned, jumping on his back over and over until he woke up.

"…Nnngh, Chibimon, leave me be for awhile, I don't want to go to school.." Daisuke sighed into his pillow.

"Why?" Chibimon asked, unaware of the fighting of yesterday and the whole Hikari and Takeru ordeal.

"I'm sick, buddy." Daisuke yawned, lying obviously. Chibimon wouldn't understand at all.

"…Oh, shouldn't you call the school or something..?"

"No, it'll be fine." Honestly, the poor boy didn't feel like sitting up or anything. He preferred to sleep in all day.

Daisuke wasn't a school skipper, or class cutter, no never. He just didn't see a point in going if all he was going to do was stare at something all day with this blank look plastered on his face.

He wouldn't actually be learning squat, his teachers probably would just yell at him to pay attention. More of an embarrassment than anything.

Chibimon couldn't help but be concerned about his pal. He knew something was wrong with him, but he wouldn't understand what exactly. He just knew that he had to cheer him up, and that it was his duty as one of Daisuke's best friends.

"Daisuke, isn't Ken-chan out of school?" Chibimon smiled, hoping that would cheer his pal up.

"…Yeah why?" Daisuke said, remembering.

"Well since you don't want to go to school, couldn't he come over? Minomon too?" Chibimon was getting a little TOO excited about the Minomon part. That was his best friend. Much like Ken was to Daisuke, and vise versa.

"That may actually be the best idea you've had, buddy." Daisuke smiled a bit, but not much, as he turned around on his back, poking his Digimon partner on the tummy, causing him to giggle.

"I have other good ideas, y'know! Maybe your goofiness is rubbing off onto me, Daisuke!" Chibimon teased, as Daisuke chuckled, as he sat up.

"You better be quiet."

"Or what?"

"Or I won't let Ken bring Minomon over." Chibimon gasped, covering his mouth as he sat down back where he was.

"Haha, I knew that would work on you." Daisuke smiled, standing up, and fixing his hair a bit. He had terrible bed hair. "Well, if you want anyone to come over, I have to call Ken's home and make sure he's not busy, y'know."

Chibimon nodded as Daisuke walked out of his room, and to the house phone. Everyone else had left the building.

_Gee, thanks guys for trying to wake me up this morning. Well, not my fault I can't get to school if they won't let me have an alarm!_

He picked up the house phone, dialing Ken's number, it was one of the few things he remembered off the top of his head.

"Hello?" Ken was the one that answered the phone, usually it was his mother, overjoyed at the thought that Ken had a best friend.

"Hey, Ichijouji!"

"Oh, hey Daisuke." Ken smiled, then realized something, Daisuke was supposed to be at school. "Hey, Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked, concerned, he never skipped school. It was very unlike him.

"…I don't really feel like going today, I'll be fine. Oh, do you think you could come over today? I have nothing else to do. Bring Minomon too, Chibimon would like that a lot." Daisuke said, eagerly trying to change the subject.

"I don't have anything else planned today, so I believe so! Hold on, let me ask my mother." He put his hand over the phone, asking his mother, who was sitting in the living room, if he could go over to Daisuke's house for most of the day. He nodded, and smiled, telling his mother thank you. "She said yes, I'll be over there in twenty minutes."

"Alright!" Daisuke said as Ken hung up the phone, Daisuke doing the same. Chibimon poked his head out of Daisuke's door.

"Is Minomon coming?"

"Yes." Daisuke nodded, as Chibimon smiled brightly.

"He should be here pretty soon, he doesn't dawdle like some people I know." He chuckled staring at Chibimon.

"Hey, I have small feet, and not much leg!" Chibimon huffed, crossing his wee arms, turning away from Daisuke. "I run much faster as Raidramon."

"I know, I know."

Daisuke sat down on his couch, turning on the TV, waiting for Ken to show up. Maybe talking to his best friend would calm his nerves down. Ken usually was the person Daisuke would go to. Miyako would just yell at him. Iori would take things to technically. Tai….well Hikari is his sister. Takeru, no. So Ken was the only one he could really open up too, about anything and everything.

_I really hope he doesn't bring up Miyako… or anything like that._

Daisuke sighed, waiting patiently, as he turned on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>I hope this wasn't too short! Please R&R!


End file.
